Vive
by KaryAzuc
Summary: no encontraba una forma de morir mejor que escuchándolo clamar su nombre con amor no dicho... centrado en Canadá, se AmeCan... Advertencias: muerte de un personaje, es algo depresivo


Hola... ^^ bien después de mucho decidí subir este one-shot... me gusto como quedo aunque es algo deprimente jeje bien espero les agrade... como ya mencione un personaje muere...

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mi Canadá aparecería mas y todos los latinos ^^

Sin mas por ahora les dejo...

* * *

Se hallaba en su habitación, las paredes se veían cada vez mas oscuras las sombras se alargaban con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, oía el aire correr, como silbaba, gotas de lluvia romper contra la casa de manera agresiva, su respiración cada vez mas lenta, el latido de su corazón cada vez con menos fuerza que el anterior, se sentía solo desdichado, abandonado, llevaba en esa casa mas de una semana solo encerrado en una jaula de cristal y oro, su jaula su prisión, aun no encontraba ningún recuerdo por el cual luchar, para que intentar moverse, para que intentar vivir, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta de su falta, llevaba mucho enfermo, pero solo hace una semana sabía que comenzó a morir, decidió ir a su habitación y esperar por su triste final.

Un golpe seco lo despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, miro su reloj 12 hrs se pregunto si el viento que aun sonaba cortante y lejano abriría y de igual modo cerraría la puerta, ya no había lluvia, la luz que se reflejaba era blanca, la luna probablemente, a pesar de su condición no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, la puerta se abrió, probablemente tendría que atorarla con algo, podía entrar cualquier animal o persona, aunque era muy dudable lo segundo por estar en medio de un bosque y propiedad privada, pocos sabían llegar.

Al intentar levantarse, pudo oír: sus huesos crujir, su corazón hacer un esfuerzo, haciendo que el aire de sus pulmones se fuera, su respiración atrofiada el cambio de los minutos de su reloj electrónico de grandes números rojos, el movimiento de los arboles y el viento… algo faltaba lo que hizo que con esfuerzo su corazón latiera mas rápido y su respiración entrecortada y jadeante… la puerta que supuestamente el viento abrió no se azotaba, por un momento todo quedo sordo, ignoro los ruidos que ya tenia memorizados de su propio cuerpo y fuera de la casa, y logro oír algo moviéndose en su sala, pero no profería mas que el ruido de alguien que arrastra sus pies por la alfombra, eso o se estaba volviendo loco, no pudo evitarlo, fue casi un impulso un echo que tenia que pasar, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de su recama que se hallaba abierta ya fuera por su decidía o porque creyó que nadie entraría a su casa… que nadie localizaría su hogar escondido.

Al salir noto que prendían un luz la cual lo dejo un momento ciego, al haber estado en oscuridad desde el día anterior cuando la tormenta comenzó, se apoyo contra una pared para ver hacia las escaleras y medio esconderse de quien estuviera abajo, una sombra alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras, no alcanzaba a ver como era quienquiera que estuviera dentro, su corazón volvió a ir lento aunque su respiración se acelero, intento moverse correr, refugiarse en su habitación esperando que o le buscaran en cambio se quedo estancado bajando la mirada, se sintió mareado, escuchando los pasos sordos y amortiguados acercarse más al piso de arriba… alcanzo a oír algo caer, mientras oía su propio corazón desfallecer, después… después todo fue oscuridad.

Regreso su conciencia aunque aun no lograba abrir los ojos, demasiado cansado siquiera para desear hacerlo, se daba cuenta de su posición sintiendo su pecho y cuerpo oprimido contra algo, por el calor que provenía de ese "algo" decidió que era un alguien y la sorpresa de unos labios sobre los suyos además de algo caer por su rostro, agua tibia por su rostro apenas eran gotas, no lograron hacerle abrir los ojo ni oír nada mas que un zumbido molesto en su cabeza y una voz distorsionada, por un momento el miedo le embargo pero su posición le parecía reconfortante, tranquila y hasta un punto le daba calma; fue entonces cuando consiguió abrió sus ojos violetas encontrándose con otro par de ojos azules como un cielo de verano, sonrió un poco, pensando que seria el mejor sueño que tendría antes de morir… ya lo sabía.

La voz se volvió clara, melodioso aun con sus muchos matices y logro entenderla –_Matthew…_- su nombre, le llamaban a él, salió junto con un suspiro que no sabría clasificar como aliviado, triste, melancólico o desamparado, pero dentro del mismo suspiro claramente se apreciaba esa melancolía y esperanza de alguien que habiendo perdido la fe en un momento para recuperarla al siguiente segundo y por ello esa esperanza se vuelve mas divina y efímera –_Matthew… por favor no-_ una petición desesperada, un deseo mal planteado, una verdad ya conocida por ambos, decidió no responde nada, sabe que no queda nada por decir, ni por hacer y sabe que aun cuando esto sea cruel para Alfred, su amor platónico, su héroe y al mismo tiempo su propio dolor, el Matthew Williams no encontraba una forma de morir mejor que escuchándolo clamar su nombre con amor no dicho, cada vez con mas desesperación con menos esperanza, con mas melancolía y sabiendo que no lo olvidaría de nuevo…

Cerro los ojos, dejándose inundar por el calor de Alfred, pues su cuerpo cada vez era mas frio… sentía las lagrimas no propias recorrer su rostro y sobre todo sentía el amor en cada beso sobre su rostro, mientras repetía su nombre cada vez más desesperado, un grito desgarrador saliendo por la garganta de Alfred F Jones, mientras que el corazón de Matthew Williams, cansado, por los cambio, las emociones nunca antes sentidas con tanta fuerza, dejo de latir, pero dejo el tiempo suficiente para que Matthew dijera sus ultimas palabras que aun hoy asen sentir culpable a Alfred y supiera que no podría morir pronto…

_...vive mi amor…_

* * *

bien... si es triste, perdonen que haya dejado morir cofcofmatadocofcof a Matty... es la segunda vez que lo hago, pero era casi necesario... *en algún lugar escondida* bien espero les alla gustado, si me equivoque háganme saber, sin mas por ahora se cuidan bye~


End file.
